fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Geckridos
, |ailments = , |weaknesses = (3), (1), (2), (3 when Enraged) |creator = DraconicTheDestroyer Friends:Sableton And Comet }} Physiology Geckridos Are Medium Sized Pseudo Bird Wyverns That Live In A Variety Of Places And Look Like Gecko Pukei-Tigrexes. Behavior Mostly Peaceful but can be aggressive when around eggs,babies/Geckies Or It's Nemesis "The Dreadnought". Useful Information When It Is Enraged Aim For The Face Or Arms Breaking Them Makes The Enraged Period Shorter.When It Charges The StormBreaker If You FlashPod It Or Boop It, It Will Return to Normal State. Ecological Information These Majestic Bird Wyverns Are A Rare Sight To Behold When Calm And Enraged.They Eat Meat And Thunder Bugs Causing Fights With Zinogres Not Uncommon.They Are Very Fast And Can Climb Verticle Surfaces.Feathers Carry A Variant Of Thunderbugs Called "Sun Scarabs" Which Absorb Sunlight Into Electricity For The Geckridos. Placement In Food Chain They Are Dangerous Creatures That Are At The Same Rank As The Invaders (Jho And Bagel) And Will Fight Elders If It Has Too But Will Rarely Win In These Fights.But The Boomslang On The Other Hand Needs More Studying. Behavior Towards Other Monsters If The Monster Is A Bottom Tier Creature It Will Simply Roar Or Rattle It's Feathers To Make The Annoyance Go Away But If It Is A Middle Or Apex Or Elder Tier It Will Wave Its Tail Side To Side As A Intimidation Display.Small Monsters Will Be Hissed At And Herbivores Will Try And Run Unless They Are Killed. Tracks Geckridos Will Leave FootPrints,Scales,Feathers And Burnt Marks. Specific Locale Interactions It Will Use Walls To It's Advantage like A Odogaron Or A Barioth.It Will Also Find ThunderBugs Or SunScarabs To Refuel It's Electricity After Its Ultimate Move "The StormBreaker". Sometimes When Encountering Any Type Of Pukei-Pukei They Won't Fight But Will Do A Ritual And Then Leave Eachother Alone Often Taking Hits For The Other Monster. Cutscenes Abilities Rage and Tired States Rage State:When Enraged The Geckridos Will Puff Up It's Feathers And Spread It's Crest Like A Pukei-Pukei And The Eyes Will Glow And Leave Particles Like A Nargacuga. Tired State:When It Is Tired It Will Often Fail To Climb Verticle Surfaces Or Will Crash Into The Ground When Attacking From Walls And Often Paralyzes Itself When Trying To Charge Beams Of Electricity. Mounts Ecology x Taxonomy x Habitat Range x Ecological Niche x Biological Adaptations x Behavior x Attacks Attack 1: x Attack 2: x Attack 3: x Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness Breakable parts List what can be broken on a monster, and if possible, what effect it has on it. Physical Damage Effectiveness How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. Body Part Great Sword Icon White Cutting Damage Hammer Icon White Impact Damage Shot Icon White Piercing Damage Head/Arms/Tail,etc ✖ ★★★ (★) Shiny Item Drops Material Items Slinger Ammo It Will Drop Piercing Pods And Thorn Pods When Hit On Some Occasions. Equipment Will Be Added Soon. Specials Will be Added Soon. Carves Will be Added Soon. Interactions With Other Monsters Turf War A Turf War is when the monster battles another monster in a special animation sequence. Information about what happens in the Turf War and the outcome is displayed here. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster